The following references are believed to represent the state of the art:
US Pat. No. 7,103,779 to Kiehtreiber, at al.;
US Published Patent Application 2003/0188173 of Zimmer, et al.;
US Published Patent Application 2007/0198851 of Goto; and
Secure Video Processor IC Manufacture License Agreement, 16 May 2007.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification, as well as the disclosures of all references mentioned in those references, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.